The Princess and The Gaurd
by Ran By Ideas
Summary: The tales of Suzie, a runaway princess, and Jack, her new guardian. This is one-shot so far, but if you guys really like it, then I'd be more than happy to make this into a full on story! Please Review! ... I'm not so great at summaries... this is my first fanfic EVER, so feedback would be very much appreciated. Enjoy!


**Hi Guys! Well this is my first fanfic, so it would mean a lot to me if you guys would leave a comment or review. Tell me what you guys liked and/or tell me what I can improve on. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! **

If enough of you guys like my story, I'll create this into a full on series! ^_^

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own this story idea and Suzie.**

**Well enjoy~**

Thunder buzzed through the home like a tornado. When Suzie heard the wave of thunder, she clutched her ears and locked her eyes shut, hoping that she could somehow block the earth rattling noise.

Once the noise passed, Suzie opened her eyes which landed on the tender fames in the fireplace. She gazed at the timid fire with a gentle look. Her muscles relaxed as the flames dragged her into a trance. Then one of the large twigs snapped in half causing Suzie to tense once again. It looks like we're running low on wood again, Suzie thought to herself as she noticed that all that was left for firewood was a small, cut up log and a few twigs.

Suzie gripped the heavy blanket that was wrapped around her. The warmth of the cover gave her a sense of protection and comfort. Her eyes heavied while her ears grew numb from the sound of the heavy rain pounding on the wooden door. Her toes tingled from her sitting so close to the fire, but she didn't mind. As slumber clouded her mind, she leaned her head back so it was leaning on a cushioned chair. Suzie let out a sigh as she let the comforting slumber take her over.

Another wave of thunder rumbled, but it wasn't as loud as the previous waves. In fact, the thunder seemed to play in sync with the rain's percussion. By the time the noise declined, Suzie had been pulled into a comforting trance. She was still awake, but it seemed like her body didn't want to move and she was perfectly okay with that.

Time seemed to drag on, as if it refused to let Suzie stray away. Suzie didn't mind though.

After what felt like hours, the wooden door creaked open. Suzie noticed this, but didn't move. She heard the wind blow into the house and then heard it being trapped out as the door shut. The sound of dripping water and footsteps against wood drew towards her. Something bubbled in Suzie's stomach as the footsteps came to a halt. She could feel drops of cold water tap on her skin, but in contrast she felt a burning warmth breath against her cheeks. Suzie was ready to open her eyes, but something stopped her.

"Hey Snoozie, wake up!" The man's voice startled her. She tried to cover her ears from the loudest of his voice, but ended up slamming her forehead into his jaw.

The two groaned in pain. Suzie opened her eyes to see the man in front of her. The guy had been knocked off his feet and was now fallen next to Suzie. He winced as he touched his chin. When he looked at Suzie, he revealed startling blue eyes. She let out a soft sigh.

"Geez, Jack, that hurt!" Suzie moaned. Jack propped himself up with his free hand and frowned.

"You think that hurt? You were the one who suddenly jerked up and rammed my chin!" Jack argued.

"Well you were that one who suddenly shouted in my ear!" Suzie shouted back. Words formed on Jack's lips, but they seemed to be thrown away when Suzie glanced at the large knapsack that laid beside him. The bag was most likely filled with stolen goods.

Instead of shouting, Jack smirked. "Check out all the stuff I was able to get while I was out in the market place." He handed Suzie the bag. When their hands touched, she felt how cold he was compared to her. She looked up at him and realized Jack was soaking wet.

Suzie shot straight up from the ground causing the blanket to fall off her shoulders, revealing her flowy, peach nightgown. Without a word, she placed the knapsack in the chair and ran to the closet.

There wasn't much in the closet, just some extra blankets and pillows and towels. Suzie grabbed one of the towels and ran back to the fireplace. She placed the towel over Jack's hair and started to dry his hair.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Jack squirmed as Suzie roughly rubbed the towel over his hair.

"You're soaking wet, Jack. The last thing you need is to get sick." Suzie answered softly. Jack frowned, but stayed quiet. Suzie soon relaxed and rubbed his hair a bit more softly. Jack felt chills run up and down his back as he closed his eyes, enjoying the numbing sensation.

Suzie gazed down at Jack as his body relaxed. She watched as his hair went from light grey and damp to snowy white and fluffy. His white hair seemed to glow with the fire's light hitting it. Her fingers raked through his hair, feeling how soft and dry his hair was. Jack felt more chills run down his spine.

Once Suzie was finished drying Jack's hair, she placed the towel around his neck and grabbed the knapsack. She walked over to Jack, causing her nightgown to ripple behind her. She sat down beside him and the fire.

Jack watched Suzie as she opened the knapsack and watched her face light up with a grand smile. Suzie pulled out nine clay jars. Each one was about as big as her palm. The jars where all navy blue, but the tops of them were all different colors. There was a red one, an orange one, a yellow one, a green one, a blue one, a purple one, a white one, a black one, and even a brown one.

Before Jack saw her reaction, Suzie tackled him with a great bear hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her nose on his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, oh, thank you! I can't believe you actually got me this much paint!" Suzie shrieked in joy.

Jack hugged her back, causing him to inhale her apple and fresh grass scent. "It's nothing." He smirked. Suzie pulled away, both feeling the cool air sadly hit them.

Suzie returned her efforts towards the knapsack. She felt her hand brush up against a cool, flat surface. Curiously, Suzie picked up the items with a surprise at their weight and size. When shown in the firelight, she realized they were books. She pondered about them and decided to open one up, for they had no titles printed on the covers.

As her fingers nimbled through the pages, she didn't realize that a certain fellow was unknowingly staring at her. She put the books aside and explored further into the bag. Her fingers grazed against a soft fabric. Suzie pulled it out of the bag. Her breath was taken away by it's beauty.

Suzie held up a stunning teal dress. The neck and shoulder showed a box like show for the chest and the torso showed a vertical, layered pattern so the chest could expand. The skirt of the dress rippled as well but in a freely style. The skirt looked in it would be fairly easy to spin around in. Around the stomach of the dress was a skin tight sash that divided the crest from the skirt.

At a loss of words, Suzie lowered the dress to look at Jack. He just gave her an insecure smirk, that made the pit of Suzie's stomach fill with butterflies. She noticed his face glow from the light of the flames, his only pale skin seemed to give off a warm, pink glow, especially in his cheeks. The butterflies doubled. She let words form on her lips, ready to speak.

Suddenly, the loudest wave of thunder of the night burst through Suzie's ears and caused their whole home to shake. She tensed up once again. She released the dress from her grasp and covered her ears. Her eyes and mouth clamped shut.

But the thunder didn't stop. Another wave of thunder drilled into her head. She bit her cheek so she wouldn't scream, but it didn't make her fear go away. She lowered her head to her knees, as if it would somehow solve all her problems. More thunder came charging and even harder rain punched the wooden down. The butterflies that once filled her stomach were now wasps.

Jack was shocked at Suzie's sudden change. He didn't know what to do. She just sat in front of him in fear and terror, and it killed him inside. Everytime the thunder banged against the house, Suzie would flinch and let out a whimper. Jack decided to move everything out of her away and grabbed the blanket she was once wrapped in.

Jack bent down next to Suzie and picked her up. He was surprised at how light she was, but also at how much she had been trembling. He walked closer to the fireplace and sat down, placing Suzie in his lap with her face buried in his still damp tunic. Jack wrapped the blanket around him and Suzie, feeling a surprising amount of warmth. Suzie whimpered into his tunic. He frowned sadly.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and placed his still sore chin on top of her head. He used on of his hands to brush through Suzie's soft, strawberry brown hair. So soft, he thought. Jack's cheeks blistered with heat as he shook the thought out of his mind. His hands raked through Suzie's hair just as she had done to him. Suzie's small body trembled against his, which made Jack feel a bit nervous and scared.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jack cooed into Suzie's ears. "I've gotcha…. I've gotcha. Everything's okay. I'm right here."

When Suzie heard Jack's calming voice, she slid her arms around his sides and gripped the back of his shirt. Jack tensed up at her actions, but quickly relaxed once again. Minutes after the thunder calmed down, Suzie was still trembling in fear.

Jack watched the dying fire and started to hum a tune unknowingly. At first it's just his breathing pattern, but soon Jack is humming it just loud enough for Suzie to catch it. She tries to lift her head up, but Jack's head was on top of her's. After a few attempts, Jack realizes that Suzie wants to move so he lifts his head up and looks down at her.

He stops humming and smiles lightly. Suzie's eyes were red and puffy, but that just made her eyes become even more stunning. The usual green was highlighted with a bright, stunning blue and flecks of gold. Jack could of stared at her eyes for hours, if she didn't speak.

"J-jack… What was that song?" Suzie's voice sounded much more fragile that Jack had ever heard it before.

"What song?" He asked in return.

"The one you were just humming." Suzie explained, trying to hum the tune every time, but failed. After a moment Jack seemed to understand what she was trying to do.

"Oh you mean this?" He whistled the tune.

Suzie nodded. "Yeah, what is that?"

"It… um…" Jack tried to find the right words to say. "Well… It was a song… that my mother used to sing to me… and my sister… when we were upset."

Suzie tensed up. She knew to never talk about his family. She learned last winter while they were at a lake, that Jack's little sister had fallen into the lake and he tried to save her but it was too late. Jack told Suzie that his sister was a good girl that did nothing wrong, and didn't deserve to die. But Jack never talked about his mother.

Suzie tightened her arms around Jack. "I-i'm sorry for asking." She mumbled.

Jack shook his head. "Don't be. It's fine… really. I don't mind talking about my family so much now." Jack smiled as he brushed through Suzie's hair again. Suddenly chills ran up her spine.

"O-Oh okay…" Suzie uttered. The two were silent for a long time before Suzie spoke up again. "D-d-do you think you can sing it to me? The song, I mean."

Jack was quiet for a long time, but just as Suzie was about to give up and say nevermind, Jack began to sing. His voice was quiet at first, but as the song continued he seemed to relax.

"Above the treetops, a woodpecker sighs

for his loved is not in his sight

he taps a tune throughout the plain

hoping his loved is to gain

Oh, above the treetops, a woodpecker sighs

for her loved one is not in her sight

she flies through the trees

with her cries and her pleas

not knowing if she'll freeze

or if she will weeze

But she is sure that….

above the treetops, a woodpecker sighs

for his loved is not in his sight

so he'll tap a tune

to find her soon

not knowing if she'll freeze

or if she will weeze

but this seems to make her pleased…."

Once the song was over, Jack had realized he had been staring at the dying fire and that Suzie had rested her cheek on his chest, not scared anymore. Suzie looked up at Jack with a weak smile.

"I like that song." Suzie yawned as her stomach tickled with butterflies again. Jack could feel his ears burn.

"Me too." Jack smiled. The two were silent for what felt like hours until Jack spoke out.

"Well I guess you should get to bed, Suzie. The fire is almost out and we have to go find wood tomorrow." Jack tried to get up, but Suzie stopped him.

"I don't want to get up. It's still raining." Suzie wined.

Jack sighed. "Well what do you want me to do then, huh? I can't move unless you move."

"Stay here." Suzie spoke just loud enough for Jack's face to grow cherry red, but couldn't be seen since the fire was so dim.

"What a nuisance." Jack complained.

Suzie lightly giggled. "I know…. Hey Jack…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing me that song again?"

"Sure Snoozie."

"I'm Suzie… not Snoozie" She yawned.

"Well you will be once you fall asleep." Jack retouted.

"Idiot."

"Yeah, yeah I know…. Above the treetops, a woodpecker sighs…."

* * *

**Well...? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me now through your comments and follows!**

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
